Halloween 2
"Trick or Treat!" said Melanie. The man looked her up and down then turned to his friends. Melanie waited with her small pumpkin bucket in her hand and a giant smile on her face, she loved Halloween and luckily for her The Mansion celebrated Halloween twice in the year. Her smile was fading as she watched the man, he had pulled the door-to and was speaking under his breath. Three times he had looked back out at Melanie and had returned behind the door. She couldn't understand what the issue was so she started to walk away. Without turning back, she heard "White cunt," followed by a slam of the guys door. She was only 11 but she knew she had upset the man in some way. How? What did I do wrong? It didn't matter - her bucket was still empty and that was BAD. *Knock knock* The door opens on a latch, Melanie can see a sweaty man peering through at her. "Trick or Treat!?" she calls out, this time a little more eager in hopes not to offend this one. The man's beady eye looked menacing as it swallowed in the girl and her costume. He began to chuckle which broke out into a full belly of laughter. "Tell me, did you just knock on Barry's door?" 'That door down there?' she pointed at Barry's room a few doors back. She continued, 'He was really rude. I didn't get any candy.' The man took the latch from the door and swung it wide open. He was stood fully naked and didn't try to hide anything. Melanie scattered in panic and ran away from the corridor she was on - what a bad start, the first two doors and she already wanted to hang her bucket up and quit. She had been insulted for the colour of her skin and had seen the most grotesque willy she had ever seen, if not the first willy she had ever seen. Is that what they looked like? Her thoughts cleared up as she got to a new corridor. She pushed the big double doors open and entered. The door closed behind her. Automatic lights panged on one by one down what looked like a never ending hallway. This was creepy. Some lights flickered, but only one door remained in the dark. She could see it was maybe 50 doors in and for some reason she was walking towards it. Something was pushing her there, even though with each step her fear grew and her heartbeat trembled faster. Her fist lifted and she knocked on several times. Suddenly, as if a huge machine was blowing wind at her a harsh gust of a thousand storms swept her from her feet. Her pumpkin bucket was obliterated down the corridor and for a few seconds she was floating before smashing down onto the ground herself. The wind wasn't stopping and it actually hurt to exist within the breeze. The lights were now frantically flashing and lightbulbs exploded everywhere. Every door was opening and closing, and deep groans of anguish and pain murmered above the whistling of the wind like a hoard of zombies. It was catastrophic and Melanie started to scream, she couldn't stand up from the sheer power of the gust and resorted to clinging on to a fire extinguisher for stability. Then, within an instant, it all stopped. Silence. It was dark now, until the room she knocked on slowly opened and from within the brightest light she has ever seen. The wind had blew her away considerably so she watched from a distance as the light emptied the darkness. An orb of great shining light floated from the door she had knocked on, it was a glorious yellow gold colour with blue sparks that peacefully sprang away from the orb. Melanie realised she didn't feel fear in this moment, it had gone without her noticing, she felt refreshed and renewed as this orb came toward her. Then, the orb spoke. "That costume you wear. Would have made me very happy. Go. Now." The orb remained in front of Melanie. It was almost an awkward silence. Melanie could only compare this orb to something from a Disney film. Suddenly, the orb quivered and the blue sparks stopped. The glorious yellow gold turned to a sharp red orange. Violent sparks began to spit from the orb. "GO." The orb vanished and the loudest sound started to punish Melanie's eardrums. Her vision swamped over through the vibrations of sound, and just as she started to move herself she was lifted by nothingness and carried back outside to the hallway. Landing on her stomach, she knew now that Halloween 2 can fuck off. She just had to get back to her parents downstairs. Before that happened, she saw other people walking her way. "They didn't tell you to stay away from this part, eh kid?" A huge hand swept Melanie's hand and lifted her to her feet. The man that picked her up didn't speak, but the other man did. "This was my Father's corridor. Well, IS his corridor. Did you see him? Or, see anything at all?" The man looked happy but Melanie didn't know why. 'Your dad is the light. It was the scariest light I have ever seen...' Melanie sulked. Although she had seen the most bizarre things, she didn't have a single piece of candy. It was that that annoyed her most. The man knelt down on one knee and took her hand. "You don't understand, kid. Nobody leaves that corridor alive. What did he say? He must have said something to you?" Melanie glanced at the man still standing. He was enormously built. The other man clicked his fingers to get Melanie's attention. 'Erm. The light said my costume would make him happy. Then he told me to leave.' She looked at the ground as she spoke, as if in trouble. The man raised from his knee and hugged the enormous man. The big man didn't hug back, but he did accept the hug which seemed good enough for the now happy man. He was so happy! He patted Melanie on the head and took a new heavy padlock from his inner suit pocket. "Wonderful. But seriously, don't ever go back in here." he locked the corridor and knelt back down to her. "Now, take me back to the first room you went to." *Knock knock* "Oh. Uuh. Sorry! Hey Cronu-" 'Shut the fuck up Barry. It's on camera. You called this girl Melanie here a White Cunt, am I wrong? "No..Cronus no...." 'Heh. Barry. Yes.' Cronus turned to Mike who was guarding Melanie. He spoke to Mike, even though he was talking to Barry. 'You will tell this girl how amazing her costume is.' Barry looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I love your costume, it's really nice." Cronus chuckled. 'Nice? Okay, I'm done. Mike, do it.' Cronus turned on his heel and took Melanie by her hand. Melanie didn't really know what had happened, but she could hear Barry screaming and the sounds of his room being turned upside down. The screams grew in intensity until herself and Cronus left the corridor. Back outside, Cronus knelt down to her eye level and patted her on the head. "I don't know where you got this costume from but it is hilarious. I love it, and Hell, if Mike had eyes he would have laughed aswell. I've never known the spirit of my Father to allow any living soul to remain alive, but by God your costume saved your life kid, and you must wear this all the time." Melanie looked upset. This is when Cronus caught on to her sadness. "You kids. One day, you'll know just how lucky you were today....It's the candy isn't it?" She nodded, and Cronus took her to Candy Room #3: Walton's Evidence Stash. Though this room carries sad memories, it brought new, happy memories to Melanie. Cronus watched her as she jumped and hopped around pocketing any and all sweets she could find. He smiled, thinking of a time when his Father had brought him sweets. It was bringing a lump to his throat and a tear to his eye. 'I'll miss you, Dad.' he said to himself. Breaking the emotional moment, Mike came charging in with a chunk of black flesh dangling from his claws. He was drenched in blood and was heavily breathing. "Good work, Mike."